


Bendy and the ink machine : a family reunited

by MelodyDemon1987



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987
Summary: this is my own Bendy and the ink machine story.I am not featuring buddy or dot from the novel. mostly cause I am still reading the rest of the novel.  However I will at least have them mentioned.Also in this timeline Henry has a sister named Emily.  Henry and Linda's kids are named Mary and Fred.  I picked those names at random okay.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Henry Stein/Linda Stein
Kudos: 2





	1. you woke the dancing demon

Joey Drew studios was once a very popular animation studio around the 1920's and 1930's. The company was ran by Joey Drew and Henry Stein. Those two were very good friends at the time. However the success didn't last forever. As the demand for the cartoons rose. Joey became more desperate for success. The studio's mascot is named Bendy. I know what your thinking. What kind of name is Bendy ? I don't know what kind of answer to give for that. He was known as Bendy the dancing demon. Also known as the little devil darling. Bendy was the main star of the cartoons produced by Joey Drew studios. His rival was none other than Boris the wolf. His girlfriend was Alice Angel. Alice was supposed to be a fallen angel. Why else would she have a halo and horns. Okay so back to the studio in general. Henry was working the nightshift. Henry nearly fell asleep at his desk when Joey showed up. "I wasn't falling asleep I swear joey." Henry remarked as he yawned. Joey wanted Henry to follow him into another room. He wanted to show Henry a top secret project he had been working on with Thomas Conner lately. Why is the name Thomas Conner that important ? You will find out in a bit.

Henry quietly followed Joey down the hallway. He could over hear Sammy Lawrence and Jack Fain argue over one of the songs being made for the Bendy cartoons. Sammy and Jack didn't always see eye to eye. It's amazing those two could get any work done with their feuds. Henry shook his head as he heard the two bicker. The voice actors were practicing their lines in the breakroom. Lacie Benton much to her annoyance was fixing up a robotic Bendy for the Bendyland theme park that was supposed to eventually get built. The blue prints were designed by Bertram piedmont. 

Joey lead Henry to a room that had a rather unusual looking Machine. "Joey what is this thing supposed to do ?' Henry asked. "It's a machine that is supposed to create living toons. Thomas Conner designed this thing. "Joey explained. Henry looked at Joey and laughed. "Is this some kind of joke. That thing isn't going to work. No one can actually create living toons. " Henry exclaimed. Joey wasn't entertained by what Henry said. "Alright if you don't believe me. then I will activate the machine and show you myself. Joey replied.

"I need 3 of your drawings before I can test out the machine." Joey instructed Henry took out 3 pages from his sketch book. He still thought Joey was full of it. Even so he felt there was no harm in humoring him. Joey put the drawings into the machine as he activated the main switch. Henry watched as 3 ink blobs formed into perfect versions of the main 3 characters. Bendy stared at Henry with a big smile on his face. Henry wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Henry backed up with uncertainty about what Bendy would do when he got closer. 

Bendy looked sad that Henry was backing away from him. Boris and Alice watched in confusion. 

Henry carefully picked up Bendy. Bendy smiled again. Oddly he purred like a cat.

"impressed Henry? think of the possibilities. living toons." Joey remarked.

"Joey you didn't think this the whole way through. Where are the toons going to live ? they aren't just some wild animal that we can let roam around all of the time." Henry replied. Joey paused for a moment while looked embarrassed.   
I knew I forgot something." Joey exclaimed. Henry shook his head while he was holding Bendy as the other two toons watched. Bendy did something shocking. He actually talked. The reason this was shocking is because he didn't talk much in the cartoons. "What is a toon?" Bendy asked.

"Well toons are what you and your friends are. It's another word for cartoon characters. You 3 were originally drawings on pages." Henry explained. Bendy had a lot of questions. He was just as curious as an elementary school kid. Alice and Boris were able to talk too.


	2. toons unleashed

The toons got to meet everyone in the studio. Bendy, Boris and Alice were closer to Henry than they were to Joey. Everyone wasn't shocked by this. Henry agreed to watch Bendy, Boris and Alice while he was drawing. It wasn't always an easy task. "What are you doing Henry. Why are there so many drawings?" Boris asked. "The reason I am doing so many drawings is for your cartoon show. It takes lots of drawings together to make it seem like the pictures are moving." Henry explained. "So is that how we were made before that weird machine that you and Joey talked about" Bendy questioned. Henry nodded.

Alice found a picture of Linda hanging up near Henry's desk. "Who the heck is this ? Is she someone special to you ? Is she your girl friend. " Bendy asked with a curious look on his face. "That is my wife. We got married not too long ago. I think she would like you 3. "Henry replied. Henry told Bendy, Boris and Alice about his other family members. Henry didn't mind answering the toons questions while he was drawing. It made work less boring and more interesting. He wasn't sure if he should tell Linda about the toons. I mean it's not like she would believe him unless he showed her.

One of the janitors was being yelled at by Sammy. Apparently Wally had stolen Sammy's chocolate cake that he had saved for his dessert after lunch. Wally ran down the hallways as fast as he could. Sammy was chasing Wally with a broom in his hand. Joey just stood there confused. Joey followed the duo. He wasn't in the mood for their shenanigan's. 

Henry did a face palm when he heard Joey arguing with Sammy and Wally.

Things were good at the studio for a longtime. Until one day Bendy got the worst news ever. Henry had been drafted into the war. Joey was mad about this despite it not being Henry's fault. Regardless Joey had agreed to look after the toons. Bendy, Boris and Alice were Henry's greatest creations. They took it pretty hard about Henry being drafted. The remaining staff members tried there best to not mention the war much around the toons. Joey thought it was better for the toons to not know such darkness. While at the same time Joey refused to tell the toons about Henry's status. He wasn't even sure if Henry would make it out of the war alive. He thought it was best to tell them white lies. He thought they couldn't handle any news about the war. That wasn't the end of it. Joey became more desperate for success that he had forgotten his original goals. 

He became cold and distant towards his workers. He became cold and distance towards the toons too......

The studio fell on very hard times before Henry returned.


	3. a letter from Joey ?

it had been a couple years after the war. Henry currently lived in Pasadena California with his wife Linda. He had not thought about Joey drew studios in a very long time. Henry's sister Emily lived in the house right next door. She is a detective. According to the news papers some of the former Joey Drew employees had gone missing for several years. Emily was in the kitchen talking with Linda. Emily sounded rather concerned about the disappearances at the studio. Linda placed the mail on the table. She was outside at the mail box not too long ago. 

Henry ripped open the envelope that was addressed to him. It was from Joey Drew studios. Henry was curious about what Joey had to say. Dear Henry , it seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really does slip away , doesn't it ? If your back in town come visit the old workshop. there's something I need to show you.

"I need to go back. I want to find out what is going on. " Henry remarked. "Brother are you crazy. That place might not be in good shape. Not to mention what a jackass joey was when you two had your falling out. " Emily replied.

"I have to agree with Emily. How do you know the old building is safe ? I heard the building was abandoned for a couple of years. " Linda exclaimed. "I want to find out what happened to my former coworkers. I have to look at this mystery. Someone has to. " Henry replied. "Then your not going alone. I feel better if I come with you. Well that and it would be pretty impressive if we solved this mystery . "Emily exclaimed excitedly. Henry knew there was no way he could talk his sister out of this. He knew her stubbornness more than anyone in the family. Linda felt better that Emily was traveling with Henry to the studio. Linda didn't have a good feeling about Joey Drew studios supposed come back. She remembered about the living toons that Henry talked about. She assumed it was just a story that Henry made up for entertainment. She recalled she met the toons a couple of times. She often wondered what became of Bendy, Boris and Alice. Many of the missing co workers loved ones had given up any hope. Many of them waited to find any answer to what really happened. It was a rather long drive for Henry and Emily to get to the studio in new York city, new York state. Emily had a bag full of her detective gear. Henry wasn't sure what some of Emily's tools were for. He could tell his sister was ready for just about anything. The duo slowly approached the studio door. The door made a big creaking sound as Henry opened the door. " Alright Joey I'm here. lets find what you wanted me to see ."

Emily followed her brother down hallways as the floorboards creaked. The floorboards creaked with every step made. The studio was big mess. There were words written in ink on the walls while other walls were covered in ink splatters. "So nasty, why did they let it get this bad. You think someone else would have purchased the building and cleaned it up. This building is a bigger mess than our childhood bedrooms." Emily exclaimed. 

Henry nodded in agreement. Emily took out her bag of detective tools as she looked around. These foot prints go just about every where. I guess we might have to be exploring the whole building. "I had a feeling you might say that." Henry remarked.

Emily saw something rather disturbing in one of the next rooms. It was a toon wolf with his chest cut open. His heart and other organs can been removed. Ink leaked out of where he was sliced opened. "Joey what have you done ?" Henry thought out loud. Emily got a closer look at the body. A wrench was left in the toons chest cavity. Emily collected the wrench from the toons chest. She thought it might be good evidence about the disappearances, maybe it was connected to the missing workers. Henry was rather skeptical about the wrench serving as a good clue. However he also had to consider that his sister might be on to something. 

Towards the closet in the main room of the studio. Henry had found an audio recording that was from Wally Franks. "Joey certainly isn't himself anymore. He told us to donate things from our work stations to appease the gods to keep things going. Joey's health isn't what it used to be. Something tells me he is hiding something big. If it's something bad then I am outta here. "


	4. The Ink Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah you can pretty much guess what happens next.
> 
> sorry if I don't quote the audio logs word for word okay. this is my timeline so I can do what I want. 
> 
> now that is cleared up. lets hear more of the story. yay

Emily walked in to a room with a big switch in it. "Henry I think I found something. Although to be honest I am not sure what I found. " Emily called out. "Hold on I will be right there. Henry called back. "looks like we need a couple of dry cells." Henry remarked.  
Emily looked at the power station that had no batteries in it. Just by luck Henry had found two cell batteries that were in pretty good shape. He installed the cell batteries with no issue. After the batteries were installed Emily pulled the switch. A giant machine was pulled out of the inky depts. of the studio by pullies.

"Remember that recording of that guy wally. He said something about items in the breakroom. lets go check that out. " Emily suggested. Henry nodded in agreement. The break room was rather strange looking. The Breakroom contained several pedestals to place the items on. Above each pedestal there was a picture of an item. Emily placed the wrench she had found earlier on one of the pedestals. "looks like we are in for a little bit of a scavenger hunt" Henry exclaimed. "So what is the plan. We split up looking for the items then we meet back here ? " Emily replied.

Henry nodded to confirm what his sister said. It didn't take extremely long for all of the items to be found. All that was left to do was turn on the machine. Emily turned a valve that she found in a room with an old projector. Henry pulled the power switch. The studio started to get dark. He ran as fast as his legs would allow him. He couldn't leave Emily behind. Emily was running down the hallway. "The room where I turned a valve. It's filling with ink. The doors are shutting. We need to hurry back to the ink machine room. I have a bad feeling about this brother. "Emily shouted with fear in her voice. 

Both of them ran to the ink machine room. it was boarded up tight. A dark inky figure with a big smile tried to grab them. The stein siblings ran towards the exit as fast as possible. As soon as the duo had approached the exit, there was a big crash. The floor boards had broken apart. The stein siblings fell through the floor and landed on the next. They were very lucky to not have been injured.

"Are you okay ? Emily please respond." Henry called out. "yeah I am fine Henry. Just a bit spooked from earlier." Emily replied as she clutched her detective bag. The stairs were flooded with ink. Valves needed to be turned along the way to drain the stairs. Emily found two axes. She handed one of the axes to Henry. "What do you think that thing was. It had a big smile like bendy. It couldn't have been bendy right ? " Emily asked. 

"I am not entirely sure. Lets just press on. We have to find the toons. " Henry exclaimed. 

"toons ? I thought they were robots. Are you telling me those things you showed me were actually real Henry ?" Emily replied.

"Yes, weren't you even paying attention when I was telling you that." Henry asked. 

"Well brother I thought you were joking." Emily replied. 

"I want to find out what happened to them. I designed them. Those 3 are my responsibility. Joey wouldn't let me have the rights to my characters after our falling out. " Henry explained. 

"It's okay. I promise you we are going to find them and get out of here. "Emily replied.


	5. deeper into the studio.

Emily wished she could have gotten a better look at the creature that the duo had escaped from. It didn't seem very friendly considering that it had tried to grab them. Why did the creature try to grab them. As Emily recalled they didn't do anything to provoke such an action. The stein siblings pressed on. deeper into the depts. of the building. Henry looked at his clothes. Linda is not going to be happy about all of these ink stains. Ink stains don't come out so easy. " Henry remarked. "Henry with what has been going on. Ink stains are the least of our worry's. lets figure out where we even are. " Emily replied.

another audio recording was found. Henry knew who the voice on the audio tape was. It was Sammy Lawrence. Sammy was the studios former music director. Sammy sounded like he wasn't all there. He was going on about worshiping Bendy like a god. There wasn't a lot of light besides the light from some candles. It was better than complete darkness. A total of 3 power switches opened up the next door. The music room was finally open. Emily wished she had brought some snacks with her. Henry shook his head when Emily opened up a can of bacon soup that she had found. The can didn't have an expiration date on the side. Emily was so hungry she didn't care if the food was a bit old.

Emily quietly drank the soup since she couldn't find a spoon. Another persons voice echoed through the building. It was Sammy's voice. He sounded like he was close. Henry and Emily hid inside a a broom closet as Sammy walked by. They didn't get a real good look at him. He was talking about how he thought Bendy would save everyone. No doubt Sammy was missing some marbles. Way more than a few marbles. When Henry was sure that Sammy had left the room. Emily followed Henry out of the broom closet. Henry found an old set of keys in the metal waste basket. The keys most likely belongs to Wally franks. Emily remembered her brother talking about how Wally would always lose his keys at least once or twice a a day during his time working at the studio. Oddly enough inside one of the closets was another recording of Sammy. He said something about some sort of music pattern to open a door. 

Henry felt annoyed with the task of solving some puzzle that a kid could have solved. At the same time there was no way around solving the music puzzle.

"So was Sammy this crazy back when you still worked here.? What I mean is he wasn't always like this right ?" Emily asked with curiosity in her voice. "He wasn't always like this. He was a very decent guy. Sure a little grouchy, but never a threat." Henry replied. 

Emily played the instruments in order as Sammy had instructed on the audio log. A big metal door opened that lead into a back room. Henry found another valve right next to a desk. Much to Emily's annoyance at least one more valve needed to be located. So the due ventured down another set of stairs. The valve that was turned earlier apparently unblocked a set of stairs that lead downward to storage area. The studio had several of those. Emily found a pipe where a valve should have been right next to another switch. 

"Just great, some jerk stole the valve. looks like we have to go on a treasure hunt." Emily complained with an annoyed tone. She followed her brother down the ink stained stairs unsure of where they would lead. The duo trenched through more ink as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Henry found an audio log from Jack fain. Jack fain had been the studios lyricist. Jack fain talked about how this part of the studio was his hide away. Apparently he often came there to get a break from Sammy. Henry wasn't surprised about Jack occasionally needing alone time from Sammy. Emily recalled that Henry mentioned that Sammy and Jack often bickered during when he still worked at the studio.

Henry jumped out of the gap in the wall where the audio log had been stored.

Emily saw something very strange. It was human shaped blob with a bowler derby on his head. "Is this what became of that Jack fellow that you told me about ?" Emily whispered to Henry. "That might be him. He has the valve that we need." Henry whispered back. Henry swung his axe to chop down the bits of wood that had been blocking the path. 

Emily clutched her axe and her detective bag closely. It seemed that Jack wasn't just going to hand over that valve. Emily saw two switches to operate some pullies. Emily whispered "I think we will have to squish him to get the valve." Henry didn't completely like Emily's idea. However he couldn't argue with what she was about to do. It didn't look like Jack was all there anymore. Henry chased around Jack till he was exactly under the pullies that held up some boxes. At the right moment Emily pulled the switch. The switch released the pullies that make boxes fall on top of Jack fain. Jack fain was squished and that let Henry grab the valve.


	6. more exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy : is my part coming up ?
> 
> me : wait and see 
> 
> Sammy : don't I get a hint
> 
> Me : well no 
> 
> Sammy : oh darn it.

Henry clutched the valve in one of his hands while he clutched his axe with his other hand. Emily followed close behind with her detective bag and her axe. Once the valve was placed back on the pipe. The valve was turned by Henry. It was time to return to the music room . As soon as they had walked near a place labeled Sammy's office. Emily saw someone get in front of herself and Henry. A man with a bendy mask had whacked them both with a metal dust pan. Henry and Emily were out like lights. Henry was first to open his eyes. He saw the man with the Bendy mask take both of the axes. " there we go nice and tight. we wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now would we. No we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I am about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. Wait you look familiar to me , that face. Not now for our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand and then I will finally be free of this prison, this inky dark abyss that I call a body. Shhhhh quiet listen I can hear him crawling above crawling. let us begin the ritual must be completed. soon he will hear me. Soon he will set us all free. 

Sammy ended his long speech then entered another room. on the loud speakers he was heard saying Sheep Sheep Sheep it is time for sleep. Rest your head it's time for bed. In the morning you may wake, or the morning you'll be dead. Hear me Bendy, arise from the darkness and arise claim my offering. free me I beg you. I summon you ink demon. Show your face and claim these tender sheep. Sammy shouted. After Sammy's new speech ended. another sound could be heard. Sammy was being attacked by something.  
Sammy shouted no my lord stay back. I am your profit. Sammy kept screaming till nothing more was heard.

Henry and Emily broke free from the ropes that sammy had tied them up with earlier. Emily grabbed her detective bag and her axe. Henry grabbed his axe as well. Many ink creatures attacked the duo. The duo ran quickly down the hallway till they saw the monster from the previous floor. It looked like a tall , skinny and scrawny version of Bendy with ink covering his eyes. The only part of his face that could be viewed was his smiling mouth. Henry and Emily ran fast down the hallway as Bendy attempted to capture them. Emily slammed the door as soon as Henry made it into the room. Emily was freaking out a lot. " did that really just happened. Did we actually almost get killed more than a couple of times. Brother How are you so FUCKing calm !!!!. Emily shouted at Henry.

"One of us has to be calm in this situation. I don't think freaking out will help us out here. I don't know why I sometimes work well under pressure. Even when we were kids. " Henry replied. "Henry , I hear someone coming this way. " Emily shouted. 

A can of bacon soup rolled down around the corner. "Show your self. I know your there. Whoever you are we won't hurt you." Henry called out. A very familiar toon had shown up. It was Boris was wolf. 

"Henry , what are you doing here old pal. You shouldn't be here its very dangerous these days." Boris exclaimed. "Wait, we saw you dead earlier. How are you talking with us now ?" Emily shouted in confusion.

"Calm down, and I will explain. what you saw was a worker that was unfortunately transformed to look like me. I think susie might have been the one that tore apart that fake me. you two come with me to the safe house. I worry that susie might be listening."

Boris explained.


	7. Boris joins the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy : when does my part come up ?
> 
> me : wait your turn, I am getting to you.
> 
> Bendy : oh okay, do I get to get back at joey at some point
> 
> Me : you will find out. just wait like everyone else.
> 
> Bendy : can I get a snack while I wait ?
> 
> Me : sure you can if you want.
> 
> Bendy : eats some bacon soup.

Henry and Emily followed Boris to the safe house. "Boris, does anyone else know about this place?" Henry asked. "No one followed us, we should be fine. We still have to find Bendy and Alice. I know they are here some where. I refuse to leave without them. " Boris replied. "We will find them. We will find them so we can get out of this dump. Also we are investigating what happened to the missing workers. looks like we already got part of our answer. "Emily exclaimed.

Emily found 3 cans of bacon soup. she used the stove in the safe house to heat it up for everyone. The newly formed trio had a small meal before exploring the dangerous studios. "I will tell you as much as I remember. Joey tricked some of the workers into doing some experiment with the ink. The very same ink that had brought me, Bendy and Alice to life. He was attempting to use it to create some kind of immortality potion. He tested it out on Sammy, Susie, and many of the others. "Boris explained with a sadden look on his face.

"wait what happened to our axes." Emily asked. "They must have broken during our encounter with that creature that sort of looked like Bendy." Boris already had a solution. He handed Henry and Emily some metal pipes to defend themselves with. "Sorry it's the best I have on such sort notice.

Boris replied. "It's okay, it will do. Lets just continue on. How long have you been trapped here ? Have you been trapped here since......my brother left the studio ? Emily asked. Boris nodded yes to Emily's questions. The trio continued on until they came across 2 paths the demon path and the angel path. Boris told henry and Emily that it didn't really matter which path they took. both paths would reach the same area. 

A sign above a recording booth had the words she is quite a gal. A song started to play as images of Alice Angel appeared. I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing.  
I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town.  
Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...  
I'm Alice Angel!  
I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing.  
This gal can grant your every wish...  
I’m Alice Angel!

Then a quick flash of light appeared. A disfigured version of alice got close to the glass and shouted I'm Alice angel. The disfigured version of Alice vanished.


	8. never trust fake angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup you know what is coming up. 
> 
> Sammy : be right back. I am going to grab some popcorn.
> 
> Susie : wait if he is getting snacks can I get some too ? 
> 
> Me : yeah sure go ahead. 
> 
> Susie : grabs some popcorn as well.

"I see you there. New flies in my endless web. Come along now you 3, lets see if your worthy enough to walk with angels." a voice called out. "That sounds like susie campbell. She was the original voice actress for Alice. Wally told me in letters that susie wasn't happy about being replaced. Makes me wonder what the hell Joey did to everyone. " Henry exclaimed. The trio keep walking with pipes in hand till they reached a big room where Susie had stood in front of them. "now we come to the question. What shall I do with you 3. Do I kill you ? Do I tear you apart to my hearts delight ? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose. Susie or twisted Alice as the group decided to call her showed a dead toon on a stretcher that was in an upward position. "Take this freak for instance ! He crawled in here trailing his tainted ink to my door. It could have touched me. it could have pulled me back. Do you know what it's like living in the dark puddles ? It's a buzzing , screaming well of voices. Bits of your mind swimming like fish , like fish in a bowl. The first time I was born from it's inky womb. I was a wiggling, pussing shapeless slug. The 2nd time it made me an angel. I will not let that demon touch me again. Im so close. Almost perfect. Yes I will spare you for now, Better yet. I will even let you ascend and leave this place. If you do a few little eensey weensy little favors for me for me first. Susie exclaimed as she glared at the group. "Wait before we do these errands for you. Answer some questions. Who the hell is the ink demon ? What does he have to do with what happened." Emily begged. "You will have more answers after you do my errands. Do this for me then I will share what I know." Susie replied. Susie then instructed everyone to grab some weapons from a storage container cylinder towards the entrance to her part of the studio. Susie then handed a list to Henry. It was a list of items and task. "You better not forget a single thing on that list or we have no deal." Susie shouted out.

Each task was more annoying then the last. Susie would sometimes talk on the loud speakers as each task was done. Henry was on the look out for Ink bendy in case he would show up as the group went to different floors. Boris was too scared to go far from the elevator. Ink Bendy had shown up again. Henry quickly pressed the doors on the elevator. There wasn't enough time to find some where to hide. Ink Bendy tried hard to break the elevator doors. Thankfully they didn't open. "That was too close of a call. " Boris shouted. 

The scariest task was soon coming up. They had to gather ink hearts in the inky depts of the studio. A creature with a projector for a head was lurking in level 14. A recording near by was of Norman Polk. Norman Polk had been the studios projectionist. Joey must have transformed him or maybe he had agreed to a deal. Regardless of what the circumstances might be. They had to get past him. Emily dispite being creeped out by Norman. she quickly changed at him with her pipe. She smacked him till he fell down into the ink. Emily took a close look at her arm and her brother arm. Henry and Emily weren't completely human anymore. The ink was starting to transform them. This deeply concerned emily because she wasn't sure how the ink would effect herself and her brother. 

The trio gathered up the ink hearts then rushed back to the elevator. Boris had a worried look on his face. "I don't think miss susie is going to keep her word. " Boris exclaimed. "We will worry about it when we come to that." Henry replied.

the elevator stopped at susie's part of the studio on level 9. The ink hearts were placed inside a drop box. "Good, you have completed every task. Now you may ask your questions before you return to the elevator." Susie called out. "Okay lets jump ahead to the obvious question. Did your old boss cause this mess? " Emily questioned. "Well of coarse he did. Who else would have. Is that all you wish to know ? ' Susie replied.

"Do you know what happened to Joey ? " Henry asked. " No I have no idea what happened to that liar. I hope he is burning in hell. " Susie replied. 

Boris was shaking in the elevator. "That will be all madam, now we must be out of here. " Emily called out. The trio returned to the elevator. 

the evaluator was going up fast. "Hand over boris. I want him so I can be perfect. I have an idea of why you and Henry are here. " Susie shouted.

"your not getting him. If you come near him even once. I will mess up your face worse than it already is bitch. " Emily called back. 

"You don't scare me. I will fight you if you and Henry survive. " Susie shouted 

Boris covered his eyes as the elevator dropped.

the elevator landed with a big thud.


	9. fake angels and the real angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy : is my part coming up
> 
> me : don't worry it's coming.

Susie was coming behind boris. The pipes used for weapons earlier unfortunately broke during the elevator breaking. Emily put down her detective bag. She made her ink covered arm transform into a mace. She smacked susie several times. Susie screamed in pain. Emily kept on fighting Susie till she was bleeding Ink. "how are you doing that ? you can make the ink change ? I haven't seen this kind of thing before. "Susie thought out loud. Susie ran for it down the hall. A song could be heard down the halls. It was a very calm melody. "I know that voice. it's the real alice. she must be trapped here. We have to find her before susie does. " Boris exclaimed. 

Henry looked around till he found Alice in a cage. She was crying about being trapped. Emily took out a hair pin and used it like a lock pick. "Thank you so much sugar. It was getting cramped in there. We still need to find Bendy. I got no idea where he went. I am very worried about him. He has been so down since you left." Alice exclaimed. Henry, Emily, Boris and Alice went further into the studio.

Susie was talking on the loud speaker. "I will be ready for all of you the next time we meet. I won't allow you to escape with all 3 toons." Henry rolled his eyes about susie's announcement. Henry looked at Emily's arm then at his own. "We have to figure out how to change back. If the ink is effecting us like the others. Then we need to reverse this before we lose any memory." Henry exclaimed with concern in his voice. " I am very well aware of the situation. There has to be a solution right ? I don't want to lose our memories. I don't want us to lose who we are. " Emily cried as she looked at her arm again. 

"It's okay sugar. Maybe there is more info on the ink some where. lets try the archives room." Alice suggested excitedly. Boris found the valve to the door not too long ago. He placed it on the archives door and opened it. Henry and Emily saw a big flash of light as they went towards the bookshelf's. Then the flash of light stopped. "What the fuck was that Henry.......are our minds starting to get bad." Emily shouted. "it's okay, what we saw stopped. it looks like we have to activate this next door. Emily shoved one of the books on to the bookshelf. One of the lights above the door turned on. So the whole group needed to find the other books in order to activate the door so it would open. It didn't take that long. 

The door lead to a cart that could be ridden over a big gap. Alice found a replacement gear for the one that had been missing. It didn't look like everyone could fit on the kart so everyone had to be moved over one by one. Henry took the first ride to prove it was safe. Everyone else took their took one by one till everyone was safely on the other side. " I was worried the kart was going to break. It felt like it was going to " Emily exclaimed. The other room was very strange. A group of people covered in ink was surrounding them. One of the ink creatures spoke. "one of them kept saying when can we go home." Emily's heart was breaking. She couldn't imagine what Joey put these poor people through. Navagating through the vents while holding flashlights wasn't an easy task. 

Ink Bendy came close to one of the vents. He pounded at the vent several times. He knew that he couldn't reach his pray. Henry dusted him self off as soon as the exit was made out of the vent. Emily couldn't believe the size of the room. There was an audio log by some fella named Bertram piedmont. All Henry once read about Bertram in the news paper. His ego was as big as Joey. Bertram had designed a place known as Bendyland. Bendyland was a theme park themed around Bendy. The group walked further till they came across Bendyland. It was sometimes called Bendy hell by the workers. 

Henry found another one of Wally franks audio logs. This most recent one explained that doors would open if the mini games were beaten. Emily heard a big crashing sound. Some cans of bacon soup had been knocked over. Boris and Alice looked rather worried. "Shouldn't one of us check what that was ?" Alice suggested with a scared look on her face. "I will take a look. you 3 wait right here." Henry instructed. 

Henry went closer to where the sound was coming from. A small figure saw Henry approach him. The small figure thought it was some kind of monster and started to run for it. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. Please show your self. " Henry called out.  
A voiced called back. "Wait I know who you are. Old man it's been far too long. I am not hallucinating right ? " Henry replied I think I know who you are too. I promise you it's okay. We are going to find a way out of this place. " The small figure came close to Henry. "YOU LEFT US BEHIND." Bendy shouted. "It wasn't my fault , I was drafted. If it were my choice I would have stayed. Joey was very bitter about it even though it was beyond my control. He refused to let me see you 3 even after the war ended." Henry explained. Bendy looked sad. "So it is true what Boris and Alice told me. They would sneak news paper clippers to show me things about the war and I refused to believe them." Bendy exclaimed.

"We need to get out of this studio. We aren't leaving without you and your friends." Henry replied. Boris told Bendy of the awful things that happened so far. "Do you really think we can get out of this place old man?" Bendy asked. " "I think it's very possible to get out of this place. I have to get back to my family." Henry replied.


	10. exploration and great danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy : about time I am in the story.
> 
> Me : see I kept my word
> 
> Bendy : yeah yeah.

It took awhile to beat the mini games. The mini games weren't the only issue. One of the hidden switches was near where some twisted versions of the butcher gang. The butcher gang had been the bad guys in the bendy cartoons. It looks like joey had created some twisted versions of the butcher gang. Emily made her ink covered arm transform into a blade and sliced up the butcher gang. She pulled the switches then left the room. Henry looked at Emily with concern. "Are you sure it's a good idea using the powers you got from touching that ink. How do you know it won't speed up your transformation. "Henry exclaimed. "Henry be reasonable. We have to defend our self's and our friends. If we both have these powers we should use them while we are able to. I am sure we will get rid of these powers once we have found a way to reverse this transformation process." Emily called back. 

"What if you two get hurt. Your not toons like us. " Bendy asked with a worried look on his face. "The damage doesn't currently matter. I have made some observations. Each time we are hurt the injury seems to heal up as it was never there. I am assuming that is another side effect of the ink. So at least that can protect us from damage till we can get out of here. " Emily explained. "I still don't like this. I don't want you two to lose your memories like many of the others." Bendy replied. "Just stay close to the group like your friends and you should be fine. " Emily shouted as she went ahead of Henry. 

One of the last switches was in a room with an old rusty theme park ride. Bendy found a audio log on a table. He pressed the play button to hear what was on the tape. It was Bertram piedmont. Bertram was talking about how he was very angry about Joey firing him. He went on and on about some kind of revenge plan. The ground started to shake as the ride began to run. The cogs and gears were turning. The ride was trying to attack everyone. Henry grabbed an axe that he found on the floor. Everyone else found weapons as well.

Bertram's head was in the ride. The fool had combined himself with his own creation. "We need to chop off the bolts !!!" Boris shouted. So everyone did as Boris instructed. Each time the arms of the ride were dodged the group searched for safe time to chop off the bolts. One by one the rides arms had come clean off. Bertrams head closed it's spooky souls looking eyes. "That was too close for comfort" Bendy complained as he calmed down. His little heart was pounding. "I am just glad that was the last switch. If we ha to find one more switch. I was going to scream." Emily explained with a great amount of annoyance in her voice. 

The haunted house was finally open. "I got a bad feeling about this. I don't think we should go in there. she could be trying to trick us. " Alice exclaimed. "We have to check this out. Plus if we back down now she will think we tried to make a run for it." Henry replied. Everyone got on the ride carts to the haunted house ride. "Do you think Linda will believe any of the stuff we seen?" Emily asked. "The toons will be more than enough proof." Henry replied. The haunted house was full of cheap jump scares. The cheap jump scares were enough to scare Bendy much to the amusement of his friends. 

When the ride reached it's end. It felt way too quiet. A more bulky version of boris attacked the ride carts. "What did she do to that Boris clone ? " Henry shouted. "It doesn't matter, looks like we got no choice. we have to fight the damn thing." Emily replied. Boris didn't like the idea of having to attack his fake copy. He understood that there was no way around fighting the other boris.


	11. Alison and Tom save the day

Emily watched as the boris clone ran into the wall. This gave an opportunity to grab some ink blobs that had fallen from his body. She threw the ink blobs into a machine that could make stuff out of ink. A dial was turned on the side. It didn't take the machine that long to produce a bunch of wrenches. Henry and Emily battled what was known as brute Boris. the toons grabbed some wrenches too. It wasn't an easy battle at all. Brute boris eventually started to slow down. When it came to the final hit. Brute Boris had turned into nothing but ink.

Boris covered his eyes. He found it too disturbing to see a clone of himself die. Who could blame the poor fella. Susie came into the room and attempted to stab Henry. At the last minute another version of Alice had stabbed susie in the back. Susie fell to the ground screaming till she got very quiet. Susie was no more. Another version of boris with a cyborg arm was holding up a weapon. "We aren't here for trouble. We are trying to find a way out of here. " Henry exclaimed. The other Alice looked at Henry. "Who are you ?" The other alice asked. 

"My name is Henry stein, I used to work here. The one next to me is my sister Emily. She wanted to help find out what happened to the missing workers. " Henry explained. Emily looked closely at the other alice. "I know who you are. You were the girl that replaced susie at the studio. I read about you in the news papers Your Alison pendle. " the other Alice looked confused wait my name used to be alison ? she replied. Emily nodded Alison guided everyone to another safe house. "We can talk in our safe house. It's not safe to be out in the open. The ink demon could be watching and listening.

Alison replied. It was a lot different than the safe house Boris had used. The cyborg version of boris was known as tom. When Henry had asked why that particular boris was called tom. Alison answer was that he just seems to respond to it. Bendy felt rather uneasy around Tom. He felt like tom hated him even though Bendy himself didn't cause the mess with the studio.

After everyone was in the safe house. Tom was quietly making some bacon soup. He could understand English, however he didn't seem to be able to speak. Alison mentioned that she didn't think Tom could speak. "How do we know we can trust all of you ?" Alison asked. " Alison we need to get out of this place. We want to go home. We came here because Henry's old boss invited him here. I was reluctant about him exploring alone so I came with him. Someone has to tell what happened to the former workers. their story must be told even if no one will believe it. " Emily replied. 

Henry noticed that Alison was writing on the walls. "Were you the ones that were righting on the walls ?" Henry asked. "We all do. It's the only way some of us can get heard down here. "Alison replied. " That is awful, still I think we have a much better chance of breaking free from the studio if we team up. " Emily exclaimed. "I don't think there is a way to help them all. Many of the workers became searchers or lost ones. Lost ones still have some of their memory. Searchers have no memory at all. " Alison replied. 

"Then what are you ? I mean you don't seem to have your memories and yet you still have your conscious. " Emily exclaimed. "I am not sure to be honest. I guess those with a strong heart and enough will power can hold on to some kind of form. "Alison replied. 

Everyone ate some bacon soup. It wasn't much but it was better than no food at all. Henry started to make preparations to leave the safe house.


End file.
